Men Who Fear Demons
by Beltevere
Summary: When Bill gets a new body, things get hectic in Gravity Falls. Especially when only Dipper can see the dream demon inside.
1. Now You See Me

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, did you find every-" Dipper was cut off as he looked up from the items he was scanning. In front of him was a boy, maybe a year or two older than him. Normally, this wouldn't catch him so off-guard, but the boy had a sense of familiarity to him.

"Yeah, I found everything pretty well. Even you, Pine Tree!" the boy laughed. Dipper gasped, almost dropping the bagged merchandise.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Dipper growled in confusion. "Whose body did you possess?"

"I didn't possess anyone, Pine Tree. Gosh, you skeptics." Bill shook his head in mock disapproval. He shot his head back up with a wide smile. "I learned how to manifest my own body. Couldn't figure out the two eyes thing, though."

Bill flipped up his eyepatch to reveal an empty socket. He laughed for a moment, then flipped it back down. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and reached out his hand.

"Keep the change. And the merchandise, too." Bill laughed. He turned to walk out the door before looking back. "And keep an eye out for me, while you're at it."

When the demon left, Mabel popped up from around the corner.

"Woah. Did you see that guy?" Mabel grinned as she bounced over to Dipper.

"Actually, I think it was Bill." Dipper said.

"There's no way. Bill has to possess bodies, and I've never seen that guy before." Mabel pointed out.

"Just try not to get involved." Dipper sighed.

But his words fell on deaf ears as Mabel ran out the door after the new boy.


	2. Meeting Mister Mischief

"Hey," Mabel smiled as she brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. She had just chased the new boy halfway across town.

"Uh, hey." Bill awkwardly waved.

"So are you new to Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked, but before Bill could answer, she started to desperately ramble on. "Because if you are, I could show you around town. But if you aren't then you could show me around. I guess I'm pretty new here. Wait, I'm sorry, I'm being pretty forward. I'm Mabel."

Bill paused. Could the Shooting Star have an infatuation with him? This could go pretty well if he could come up with a quick alias. "I'm William. William Mischief. I haven't been in Gravity Falls in a super long time, so if that tour offer is still available..."

Mabel squealed from excitement. "Sure thing! Where do you want to go? The diner, the movies, the wedding hall- erm, the park?"

Bill just had to laugh at the bouncy girl in front of him. It was pretty adorable. He looked at his fingernails nonchalantly. "Wherever sounds good to my tour guide."

"Where has your sister been all day?" Stan asked Dipper as he dropped his lunch plate onto the table.

"Just chasing a certain boy who happens to be a demon." Dipper replied sharply, probing his food with a fork.

"Listen, kid. I know how hard it is for your sibling to be dating someone, but don't start demonizing the poor boy."

"No, I mean, he is literally a demon. I'm pretty sure she's falling in love with Bill Cipher." Dipper said more sternly.

"What, that nacho chip?" Stan laughed. "There's no way she could fall for an angry _triangle._"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dipper weakly laughed. "I'm probably just getting paranoid." He tried to convince himself.


	3. Getting Into Mischief

"How about we stop at the diner? My treat." William smiled.

_Boy, isn't he charming?_ Mabel thought to herself as the boy intertwined his dark fingers with hers.

Upon sitting at a booth at the diner, William locked eyes with Mabel, causing her to blush.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mabel. You said you were somewhat new in town?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. My brother and I are staying with our Great Uncle at the Mystery Shack. What about you?"

"I haven't been in town for a _long_ time. Got a summons. Now I'm here. I've got big plans, though." Will gave a smile.

"Wow, a _summons_? What did you do?" Mabel leaned forward, intrigued.

"I've been studying psychology -y' know, mind stuff- at, uh, Stanford University. Thought I'd pop by over the summer."

"You're a college guy? No wonder you're so _sophisticated_. How old did you say you were?" Mabel asked intently, indulged in every syllable her date said.

"Thirteen." William smiled mischieviously. "Centuries."

Mabel laughed. "You're so funny!"

"Yeah, I'm quite the jokester." Will laughed. His plans were falling into place.


	4. Can't Get You Out of My Mind

"Is Mabel _still _out with that guy?" Wendy asked, seated upon the counter. "It's almost closing time. They left a couple hours ago. _Dude_, you don't think-"

"God, I hope not. Mabel _can't_ be dating Bill Cipher. She _can't _be. Yeah, maybe he's just a really cool guy and I'm making assumptions." Dipper tried to convince himself.

"Don't worry, dood. It'll be fine." Soos interjected.

"Yeah man. Besides, wouldn't an ancient dream demon dating a twelve-year-old be, uh, _pedophillic_, or something?" Wendy continued.

"Oh my God." Dipper said quickly, panicking. "Mabel, why aren't you home?" 

"Dude, that was my favorite part!" Mabel shouted as she and William walked down the empty Gravity Falls streets. They had gone to see a movie after going out to lunch, and William even held her hand. Mabel was confident that this wouldn't be just another failed summer romance.

William laughed, then turned to Mabel, stopping in their tracks.

"Mabel, would it be okay if I called you my girlfriend?" William whispered, his face inches from hers. Mabel could feel her face heating up as a deep blush crossed her face.

"Sure!" Mabel grinned as she hugged him. Just then, Mabel's phone started buzzing in her pocket. She looked to William. "Sorry, it's Dipper. I've gotta take this." She stepped back and answered the call.

"Mabel, where are you?" Dipper asked sharply.

"Uh, on the corner of Pacific Street and Pines Avenue. Hey, Pines!" Mabel laughed, before getting cut off by Dipper.

"Mabel, you need to come home, right now."

"Well, can I bring William?" Mabel asked, smiling at her new boyfriend.

"No. Just get home." Dipper said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Mabel! Home, now!" Dipper shouted as he clicked off the line.

"Argh!" Mabel shouted, sitting down on the sidewalk. William sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Willam asked coolly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time away from my family." Mabel weakly smiled.

"I think I can get you just that." William said with a gleam in his eye. Mabel noticed that his eye had a bit of a yellow tint to it. Not the iris, but the white part of the eye. In fact, she noted, he didn't seem to have any irises. She thought that maybe his eyes were just such a deep brown, that his eyes looked... _mysterious_.

"Really? Oh, William!" Mabel bubbled. "But wait, I might get in trouble if I don't go home now, and then Dipper-"

William cut her off with a kiss, causing Mabel's heart to flutter. When they finished, she smiled at him. Then, almost as if being hit by a wave of pure ecstasy, she swayed as if she were floating on a cloud, and leaned onto William.

"Will," Mabel whispered in his ear, almost drunkenly, "I love you." She had barely managed to get the last sentence out before collapsing in his arms.

William shook out of fear. As his plan played out, he had more and more mixed feelings about it. Was he really falling for Mabel? He knew his Dream Kiss only sent her to the Dream Dimension, but as he stared at her cold, limp body in his arms, he couldn't help but feel worried about her. He then decided to run Mabel's body back to the Mystery Shack.

"Mr. Pines!" He shouted as he got to the Mystery Shack. "Mabel passed out on our date, and I'm a bit worried. Can I stay here with her until morning?"

"Fine, but don't try anything funny, kid." Stan said, narrowing his eyes at the two. Maybe Dipper was right about the boy being Bill Cipher; he could definitely see the resemblance. But, this kid seemed truly worried about Mabel. He decided to let him have a chance.


End file.
